One or more embodiments relate to a system, and inductive coupling between functions of systems. One or more embodiments relate to inductive coupling for communication between functions of an LSI system.
With the number of functions that are being integrated on chips increasing at approximately 50% per year, processing speed of each function increasing about 15% per year, and overall integrated circuit (IC) data processing power increasing around 70% per year, pin bandwidth must increase approximately 45% per year in order to benefit from these gains. However, there is currently a gap between available pin bandwidth increases and required pin bandwidth increases.
One method of addressing this gap is the use of “system on chip” technology. However, although “system on chip” technology may reduce the gap, high development costs prohibit an economically viable implementation. Another method of reducing the gap between required versus available intra-chip communication speed is “system in package” technology. Possible “system in package” intra-chip data connection technologies include micro bumps, vias through silicon (VTS), wireless capacitive coupling and wireless inductive coupling. However, the use of micro bumps and capacitive coupling limit the number of stacked chips and the configuration of the stacked chips. For example, only two chips can be stacked, and the chips must be placed face to face. Furthermore, the bottom chip, as required by many applications, cannot typically be placed face to face with a stacked chip. VTS technology requires expensive investment in manufacturing, and thus is not a practical solution.
Furthermore, although inductive coupling has been demonstrated, cross talk and signal dispersion in the silicon bulk limits the number of stacked chips, the maximum thickness of the chips, and the density of the transceiver channels. Another factor that limits the practical application of inductive coupling is the transmission power required to offset signal attenuation due to signal losses and dispersion in the silicon bulk.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.